1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of notifying information according to environment information and the contents of notification which is implemented in a distributed system consisting of a plurality of pieces of equipment including one or more arithmetic units. Specifically, a system manager sets a condition for information presentation in equipment in advance or a user sets the condition for information notification in equipment. When the condition is met, information is presented to a notified person.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the present invention, a condition for information presentation or a condition for information notification is set in equipment in order to assign processing to equipment. Conventional methods of assigning processing implemented in a distributed system include a method described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-137697. According to the method, a distributed system includes a plurality of agents for carrying out tasks.
The agent has the knowledge relevant to its own ability and others' abilities to carry out a task, and determines assigned processing through negotiations. Furthermore, the agent detects a change in the characteristics of a system from the results of processing and modifies its own knowledge. Owing to this technique, processing can be assigned based on a change in a system without the necessity of maintenance.